


Stamp of Joy

by Liadt



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, tolkien100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: Lúthien reflects.





	Stamp of Joy

The strong west wind blew cold and tasted like a dry pebble held in the mouth. Lúthien held her new son close and looked across the waves, from her home on the island. Home it was because it was where she and Beren had decided to end their travels and make a life.

Life: something she'd hoped for with Beren, until hope died with his passing. Then they were given a second chance. She'd been told she would die again as a mortal woman and there was no guarantee of joy. Her son was proof she'd claimed happiness at last.


End file.
